With rapid development of science and technology, computers and the peripheral devices thereof become essential in our daily lives. Conventionally, a computer and the peripheral devices thereof are established and in communication with each other via wire linkage. The processes of storing and managing the connecting wires for these electronic devices are somewhat troublesome to the users. Moreover, the wire linkage between the computer and the peripheral devices is restricted by the length of the connecting wire. For solving these drawbacks, a variety of wireless computer peripheral devices are developed to transmit signals according to a wireless transmission technology. These wireless computer peripheral devices are collaboratively defined as a wireless transmission system. Since these wireless computer peripheral devices transmit signals according to the wireless transmission technology, the drawbacks arising from the connecting wires will be avoided. The wireless computer peripheral devices include for example wireless mice, wireless earphones, wireless keyboards, wireless audio devices, and the like. For example, the wireless transmission technology is a home radio frequency (HRF) technology.
Hereinafter, the architecture of a wireless transmission system will be illustrated by referring to a computer system operated according to the wireless transmission technology. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the architecture of a conventional wireless transmission system. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional wireless transmission system 1 comprises a computer host 10, a wireless mouse 11 and a wireless keyboard 12. A wireless signal receiver 13 is connected to the computer host 10. The wireless mouse 11 has a wireless mouse controlling unit 111. The wireless mouse controlling unit 111 is configured for controlling the wireless mouse 11 to issue a wireless mouse signal WS11 to the wireless signal receiver 13. The wireless keyboard 12 has a wireless keyboard controlling unit 121. The wireless keyboard controlling unit 121 is configured for controlling the wireless keyboard 12 to issue a wireless keyboard signal WS12 to the wireless signal receiver 13. The wireless mouse controlling unit 111 and the wireless keyboard controlling unit 121 are both wireless device microchips. In addition, the wireless mouse controlling unit 111 and the wireless keyboard controlling unit 121 are set to output the wireless mouse signal WS11 and the wireless keyboard signal WS12 to the wireless signal receiver 13, respectively. In response to the wireless mouse signal WS11 and the wireless keyboard signal WS12, the computer host 10 executes corresponding functions.
In a case that only the wireless mouse 11 is operated, the wireless mouse 11 generates the wireless mouse signal WS11 to the wireless signal receiver 13. In response to the wireless mouse signal WS11, the computer host 10 executes a corresponding function. Whereas, in a case that the wireless mouse 11 and the wireless keyboard 12 are simultaneously operated, the wireless mouse signal WS11 issued by the wireless mouse 11 and the wireless keyboard signal WS12 issued by the wireless keyboard 12 are possibly transmitted to the wireless signal receiver 13 at the same time. Under this circumstance, a so-call data collision problem occurs between the wireless mouse signal WS11 and the wireless keyboard signal WS12. Due to occurrence of the data collision problem, either or both of the wireless mouse signal WS11 and the wireless keyboard signal WS12 fail to be successfully received by the wireless signal receiver 13. For continuously performing wireless transmission when the data collision problem occurs, a synchronous wireless transmission system has been proposed.
Hereinafter, a conventional wireless transmission method will be illustrated with reference to the wireless transmission system of FIG. 1 and the timing waveform diagram of FIG. 2. FIG. 2 schematically illustrates the timing of generating related signals in the conventional wireless transmission system. In FIG. 2, three clock diagrams CLK13, CLK11 and CLK12 are shown. The clock diagram CLK13 indicates the action of the wireless signal receiver 13. The clock diagram CLK11 indicates the action of the wireless mouse 11. The clock diagram CLK12 indicates the action of the wireless keyboard 12. The operations of the components of the wireless transmission system 1 will be described as follows. The wireless signal receiver 13 that is connected to the computer host 10 will periodically issue a notification signal DS in every notification time interval Td. When the wireless mouse 11 or the wireless keyboard 12 is notified by the notification signal DS, the wireless mouse 11 or the wireless keyboard 12 is permitted to issue the wireless mouse signal WS11 or the wireless keyboard signal WS12. In addition, after one notification signals DS has been generated for a receipt time interval Tr, a next notification signals DS is generated. If the wireless mouse signal WS11 or the wireless keyboard signal WS12 is received by the wireless signal receiver 13 during the receipt time period Tr, the wireless signal receiver 13 issues a responding signal RS to the wireless mouse 11 or the wireless keyboard 12. The responding signal RS includes a time segment report signal (not shown) and a receipt confirming signal (not shown). In response to the time segment report signal, the wireless mouse 11 or the wireless keyboard 12 will realize that the wireless mouse signal WS11 or the wireless keyboard signal WS12 is received by the wireless signal receiver 13 during a specified receipt time segment. In response to the receipt confirming signal, the wireless mouse 11 or the wireless keyboard 12 will confirm that the wireless mouse signal WS11 or the wireless keyboard signal WS12 has been received by the wireless signal receiver 13. Each receipt time interval Tr includes a first receipt time segment Tsr1 and a second receipt time segment Tsr2. The wireless mouse signal WS11 is received by the wireless signal receiver 13 during the first receipt time segment Tsr1. The wireless keyboard signal WS12 is received by the wireless signal receiver 13 during the second receipt time segment Tsr2.
For preventing data collision of the wireless transmission system 1 during the wireless transmission, the wireless mouse controlling unit 111 is set to control the wireless mouse 11 to generate the wireless mouse signal WS11 during a preset first receipt time segment, and the wireless keyboard controlling unit 121 is set to control the wireless keyboard 12 to generate the wireless keyboard signal WS12 during a preset second receipt time segment. In the initial stage, before the wireless mouse 11 and the wireless keyboard 12 are in communication with the wireless signal receiver 13, the wireless mouse 11 fails to realize whether there is a time difference between the preset first receipt time segment of the wireless mouse controlling unit 111 and the first receipt time segment Tsr1 of the wireless signal receiver 13. Similarly, before the wireless mouse 11 and the wireless keyboard 12 are in communication with the wireless signal receiver 13, the wireless keyboard 12 fails to realize whether there is a time difference between the preset second receipt time segment of the wireless keyboard controlling unit 121 and the second receipt time segment Tsr2 of the wireless signal receiver 13. In other words, the wireless mouse 11 and the wireless keyboard 12 fail to realize whether the timing of generating the wireless mouse signal WS11 and the wireless keyboard signal WS12 comply with the first receipt time segment Tsr1 and the second receipt time segment Tsr2.
Then, the wireless keyboard 12 generates the wireless keyboard signal WS12 during the preset second receipt time segment of the wireless keyboard controlling unit 121, and the wireless mouse 11 generates the wireless mouse signal WS11 during the preset first receipt time segment of the wireless mouse controlling unit 111. As shown in FIG. 2, the preset second receipt time segment set by the wireless keyboard controlling unit 121 complies with the first receipt time segment Tsr1 of the real receipt time period Tr, and the preset first receipt time segment set by the wireless mouse controlling unit 111 complies with the second receipt time segment Tsr2 of the real receipt time period Tr. That is, the preset first receipt time segment is deviated from the real first receipt time segment Tsr1, and the preset second receipt time segment is deviated from the real second receipt time segment Tsr2.
For correcting the time deviation between the preset first receipt time segment and the real first receipt time segment Tsr1 and the time deviation between the preset second receipt time segment and the second receipt time segment Tsr2 in the wireless transmission system 1, the receiver control unit 131 of the wireless signal receiver 13 will generate the responding signal when the wireless signal is received. That is, when the wireless mouse signal WS11 is received by the wireless signal receiver 13, the responding signal is transmitted to the wireless mouse 11. As mentioned above, the responding signal includes the time segment report signal and the receipt confirming signal. In response to the receipt confirming signal, the wireless mouse 11 or the wireless keyboard 12 will confirm that the wireless mouse signal WS11 or the wireless keyboard signal WS12 has been received by the wireless signal receiver 13. In response to the time segment report signal, the wireless mouse 11 or the wireless keyboard 12 will realize that the wireless mouse signal WS11 is received by the wireless signal receiver 13 during the first receipt time segment Tsr1 and the wireless keyboard signal WS12 is received by the wireless signal receiver 13 during the second receipt time segment Tsr2. When the responding signal is received by the wireless mouse 11, the wireless mouse control unit 111 realizes that the m wireless mouse signal WS11 has been successfully transmitted and the preset first receipt time segment is deviated from the real first receipt time segment Tsr1. Consequently, the mouse control unit 111 will calculate the time difference between the preset first receipt time segment and the real first receipt time segment Tsr1, and adjust the preset first receipt time segment until the preset first receipt time segment and the first receipt time segment Tsr1 are synchronous. Similarly, when the responding signal is received by the wireless keyboard 12, the wireless keyboard control unit 121 will calculate the time difference between the preset second receipt time segment and the second receipt time segment Tsr2, and adjust the preset second receipt time segment until the preset second receipt time segment and the second receipt time segment Tsr2 are synchronous. Under this circumstance, the time of issuing data by the wireless mouse 11 and the time of issuing data by the wireless keyboard 12 are separated from each other, thereby preventing data collision.
Although the conventional wireless transmission system 1 is effective to avoid the data collision problem, there are still some drawbacks during the wireless transmission method is implemented. For example, in the wireless transmission method, only the wireless mouse signal WS11 and the wireless keyboard signal WS12 can be respectively transmitted from the wireless mouse 11 and the wireless keyboard 12 to the computer host 10, but the data transmission between the wireless mouse 11 and the wireless keyboard 12 is not allowable. Nowadays, with increasing development of science and technology, the functions of various electronic devices become more diverse. For example, if the wireless keyboard has a sound volume control function or the wireless mouse may has a display screen, it is important to render the data transmission between respective electronic devices, for example the data transmission between the wireless mouse and the wireless keyboard. Therefore, there is a need of providing a wireless transmission method for allowing data transmission between plural wireless devices.